


Cocktail

by wadorobu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Akame - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Friendship, JE, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Pin, Romance, RyoPi - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-09
Updated: 2009-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadorobu/pseuds/wadorobu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О вреде употребления алкоголя и собственной гордости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocktail

Вечер разбавлен сигаретным дымом и легким запахом пота. В стакане вода или водка, сейчас уже не важно. Рё достаточно пьян и достаточно на взводе.  
Аканиши сидит напротив, откинувшись на мягкую спинку дивана, утопая в ней. Какая-то девчонка сидит у него на коленях и елозит – туда-сюда, туда-сюда. Один раз, два, семь, четырнадцать. Рё считает не от скуки, а от необходимости занять чем-то голову, потому что иначе вцепится в глотку этой девчонки. Или ее подруги, которая сидит рядом с ним, положив руку на пояс его штанов и явно что-то против них имея.  
Джин также отстранен от всего происходящего, его взгляд блуждает по танцполу уровнем ниже, по забитым народом проходам ночного клуба, по стойке бара, и натыкается на взгляд Рё. Аканиши усмехается, едва заметно, уголком губ, но этого вполне хватает, чтобы Рё оттолкнул свою назойливую спутницу, перегнулся через низкий столик и стащил подружку Джина на пол.  
\- Погуляйте, девочки.  
Голосу Нишикидо Рё мало кто может отказать. Такому голосу Нишикидо Рё могут отказать лишь двое, и один из них сидит сейчас напротив.  
\- Вечер - дрянь. – Меланхолично замечает Джин после пары минут молчания и опустошает свой стакан одним глотком. Вместо ответа Рё встает и идет еще за выпивкой. Раздражение, стекающее по его нервам, когда его толкают по пути, и когда бармен копается слишком долго, смешивая коктейли, скапливается где-то в низу живота и требует выхода.  
\- Что ты мнешься, как девица. – Рё насмешливо смотрит на друга, который сжимает в руках телефон, вертит его, то открывая, то закрывая, и рассматривает абсолютно темный экран. – Позвони уже, наконец.  
\- Не могу. – Джин берет свой стакан из рук Рё, и его пальцы скользят по пальцам Рё, сжимают их, не отпускают слишком долго. – Это у тебя все просто, Нишикидо.  
\- Проще некуда. – Почти выплевывает Рё и запивает злость большим глотком чего-то неприлично сладкого, что тут же ударяет по, казалось, уже начавшему трезветь сознанию.  
\- Тогда давай я позвоню. – Рё вырывает телефон у Джина, садясь на диван рядом с ним, и начинает набирать номер. – Напомни-ка мне, как там, у Каме… После семерки три или пять?... Вечно я забываю.  
\- Это не Каме.  
На мгновение Рё кажется, что музыка замолкает, а тела, ритмично двигающиеся в такт с ней, зависают в вакууме, неправдоподобно, абсурдно, смешно. Потом все становится на свои места, гремят динамики, вокруг шум бессмысленных разговоров, которых никто не вспомнит утром, и Джин сидит рядом, ищущий истину на дне своего стакана.  
\- Ну, ладно-ладно, только не смотри так на меня. – Аканиши ведет себя, словно в чем-то виноват – кричит и делает резкие движения, отставляя стакан, закидывая ногу на ногу и не глядя в глаза Рё. Обычное его поведение, если он чувствует свою вину, обычное его поведение в присутствии Нишикидо. – Это Пи. Мы с ним поругались.  
Рё захлебывается в хохоте и откидывается на спинку дивана, привлекая внимание окружающих.  
\- Не гони. Вы никогда не ссоритесь.  
\- А теперь решили начать.  
\- Милые бранятся, только тешатся.  
\- В этом-то и проблема.  
\- Хватит, не будь Баканиши, я не могу столько ржать. – Рё веселится от души, пока на него не снисходит понимание, что Джин молчит слишком долго и… кажется, не шутит.  
\- Набирай номер.  
\- Но…  
\- Набирай, я сказал!  
Джин не боится этого хриплого рыка, он боится, что будет поздно. Ямапи сказал слишком четко: «Остынь. Дай себе время. Ты все еще переживаешь из-за Каме, это пройдет, и совсем не обязательно искать утешение в лучших друзьях.» Очевидно, что он послал его, причем далеко. Никакие слова на свете не будут иметь значения. Что бы Джин ни сказал, Ямапи не будет слушать. Не будет слушать его. Но Пи никогда не откажет голосу Нишикидо Рё.

* * *

Назойливое пищание раздается над самым ухом. Ямапи нащупывает на подушке телефон и сонно отвечает:  
\- Алло.  
\- Вечер – дрянь.  
\- И тебе того же, Рё. – Сон отступает при звуках хрипловатого голоса в трубке. – Который час? Случилось что?  
Решение первой задачи находится на циферблате часов – половина первого ночи, решение второй требует более сложных уравнений. Рё молчит, слышен грохот музыки, гул голосов и звон бокалов.  
\- Где ты?  
\- Там, где мы были последний раз. Приезжай, а?  
\- Да что случилось-то? – Ямапи садится в кровати. От такой манеры Рё говорить, а точнее не говорить, зарождается тревога.  
\- Ничего. Просто приезжай, я жду. – И Рё вешает трубку. Не в правилах Пи срываться среди ночи из дома и ехать через половину города на предельной скорости, но ведь и не в правилах Рё вести себя так, словно Ямапи ему нужен.  
Он находит его сразу. Находит их. Джин сидит на том же месте, где в прошлый раз сидел Рё, а Рё рядом, совсем как Пи тогда. Их бокалы полны, но Ямапи знает – это ничего не значит.  
Смотреть на Джина не хочется, особенно в эти глаза побитой собаки. Черт, Ямапи напоминает себе, что за всю жизнь не пнул и пальцем не тронул ни одно животное! Откуда ему знать – как они смотрят! И не время Джину демонстрировать эти взгляды своим примером.  
\- Забери его домой, а то он напился и несет всякую чушь. – Рё спокоен, как всегда. Он достает сигарету из полупустой пачки и закуривает. Не понятно – пьян ли он сам. С Нишикидо никогда ничего не понятно, кроме одного, на самом деле, Ямапи ему не нужен, ему вообще никто не нужен.  
\- Ты только за этим позвал меня? – Пи чувствует, как его начинает бить, словно в лихорадке. От грохота и гама вокруг, толкотни, сигаретного дыма, и особенно от безразличия в глазах Нишикидо его подташнивает, и все происходящее кажется продолжением сна. Кошмаром.  
\- Ага. – Рё откидывается обратно на удобную спинку дивана. – Аканиши достал, сделай одолжение, спаси меня. - Рё смотрит на Пи и добавляет со своей знаменитой ухмылкой. – Как всегда.  
Ямапи сглатывает, тошнота становится сильнее. Наклоняясь к Джину, он помогает тому подняться и взваливает его руку себе на плечо.  
\- Прости. – Шепот настолько тихий, что его можно принять за обман слуха в этом грохочущем аду, но Ямапи знает – он не ошибся. Он, наконец, смотрит на Джина и готов поклясться, что тот не пьян. По крайней мере, не больше Нишикидо. Ямапи улыбается и крепче обнимает Джина за плечи.  
\- За что? Я же твой друг, и я тебе нужен. Друзья для того и существуют, чтобы быть рядом, когда они нужны.  
Они уходят, минуют стойку бара, и лишь уже у лестницы, ведущей к выходу, Пи оборачивается. Рё все еще смотрит на них, но проклятая гордость никогда не позволит ему признаться, что кто-то нужен и ему.  
После он ещё долго сидит один, делая глубокие затяжки и большие глотки сладкой гадости из своего стакана. Глупо, но все, о чем Рё может сейчас думать - никогда в жизни он не пил такой ужасный коктейль. 


End file.
